Yukito Mirage
by Mistress of the Nazgul
Summary: LEMON!!! Touya and Yukito, being juniors now, have separate classes and rarely see each other anymore, and are often worried about their relationship being discovered. Complications arise, however, when they plan one night together......
1. School Trials

bMirror Mirage/b by Lady Dragon Fire  
  
Chapter One  
  
*BZZZZZZZ*  
  
The lunchbell sounded right in Touya's ear, just as he was finishing his chemistry test. He sighed, leaned back, and knew that he had aced this test as well. He gazed around, considering. A pity that he and Yukito weren't in the same science class together this year   
  
Touya's class started chattering as they all herded into the hallways, downstairs to the courtyard to eat lunch. Touya simply tuned out from all of them, and focused on keeping up his jaunty, I-don't-really-care walk that for some reason all the girls found irresistable.  
  
It had been about a year since he had admitted to a Sakura look-alike spirit, the one that called herself Mirror, that he knew what was going on. Sakura wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, so she still kept her activities secret from him. The Mirror had obviously not told her mistress anything. But that was the way things went.   
  
It had also been about three months since Touya had accidently stumbled on the Book of the Clow, and that annoying little Kero bear. All he had wanted was a stinking pencil from Sakura's desk, too. So, being the kind of guy he was, and thinking Sakura must've stuck something into his ramen the night before, Touya started interrogating Kero, in a quite unliteral sense. When Touya was finally convinced that he knew all he needed to know about this Cardcaptor job and Kero's belly was too full of Jello to speak coherently anymore, Touya decided to let the poor little thing rest, and try to digest all the food and liquor he had put into it.   
  
The junior smirked at the memory of the round little bear rolling on the table in his ecstasy for sugary substances. What food can do to people, he thought, or magical toys, in this case.   
  
Yet Touya had several times heard Yukito's name, specifically, from the loud, rude, piggy stuffed bear, whilest he was scarfing Jello, pudding, as well as brandy chocolates, which loosened his tounge up quite a bit. From the sounds of it, Yukito had been involved with the operations of the Clow Cards for several months before Touya had encountered Kero. Touya could only wish Yuki wasn't so involved with this. What would happen in Yukito got hurt during a battle or capture, or even worse.........  
  
Touya shook his head clear of that thought. Whatever part Yuki played, underneath, he was protecting Sakura when he couldn't, so he shouldn't be so flustered about it, or worried about Yukito. Reaching his locker, Touya pulled out several books, and began searching for his lunch. While he was still digging, someone familiar softly padded up to Touya, and stretched out a hand to the bent-over figure.  
  
Even before the finger tapped his shoulder, he knew who it was.  
  
"Heya, Yoko," Touya smiled, turning around to face his female friend.  
  
Yoko grinned in reply. She had let her hair grow out, and her features looked less timid these days than last year. She and Touya had been spending more time together of late, and rumor was spreading that the two were a couple.  
But it wasn't true, and Yukito understood that; Touya and he had discussed that Yoko was only a friend of theirs, not a romantic interest. Yukito had actually started laughing when Touya suggested the idea of Yoko being a romantic interest, and couldn't stop laughing until Touya had thrown a shoe at his head.  
  
"What's up?" Peach-Arrow finally asked as he and Yoko had walked downstairs to meet Yuki from math class, Yoko not saying anything in a thoughtful kind of way.  
  
"I was thinking, Touya," she said, a little too casually, almost flirtatiously. "Well, you know that Kanginami Festival coming up at Ms. Mitsuki's temple? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."  
  
Touya shrugged. "Well, I'm not busy Sunday. That's when it is, right? Well, why not? Sounds fun to me."  
  
Yoko smiled, and they walked on. Soon, though, she began giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Touya asked, a little uncomfortable. They were nearing Yukito's math classroom, which was at the end of the hall, and he hoped she would tell him what was so hilarious before they got there.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Yoko said, choking back on her laughter. "I was just thinking about you and me, at the festival ...... and maybe afterwards, at my place, if you know what I mean."  
  
Touya blinked, and then realization hit him over the head like the Eva-01 falling over a 10-story building. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Yoko turned around to look at him. She had a mischievious smirk on her face.  
  
"Waiiiiiit one second here. Do you mean ......what I think you mean?" he said, hoping this was a bad joke. Sure, he and Yuki had their little visits on their spare nights, but with a GIRL???  
  
"Is it what you think? I think you know the answer to that one," replied his friend, grinning. "Well, there's my friends, and there's Tsukisiro. Tell me what you're answer is later Touya, K? Oh, and you're blushing like a furnace." With that little smarmy remark, Yoko playfully ran her hand over Touya's chest, and skipped off towards her friends, who were smiling themselves about Touya's brilliantly red face. For the rest of the day, they would all be wondering, what made Yoko so incredibly hyper for the rest of the day? What had she said to make Kinomoto blush so deeply? What a mystery to them!  
  
Poor Touya, meanwhile, was staring at Yoko dancing off, trying to control his beet-red face. He didn't even sense Yukito walk up to him, and only felt his hand rest upon his shoulder.  
  
"Touya, what's up?" Yukito laughed, that charming little laugh that Touya found most adorable about his friend. "You're red as a cooked crab with horseradish sauce and Yoko's friends can't stop giggling. What happened there?"  
  
"Man, you don't wanna know," groaned Touya. Then he remembered something.   
  
"Aw, crap, Yuki. We can't eat lunch again today."  
  
Touya didn't know what was more painful; Yuki's crestfallen face, or his sad voice.  
  
"Why not, Touya?"  
  
"I have a math test to redo. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Mmm," replied Yuki. Touya noticed there was something different about Yuki, something that had changed from this morning. His eyes, although as miserable as a puppy's, held another kind of sadness, one that could only be expressed by words. Touya grappled around for something else to say.  
  
"But I could skip it, if you need to talk. I can tell something's up. Let's just talk it over. My grade in math isn't that bad. It can wait."   
  
Touya gave a caring smile, and tilted Yukito's chin up to see his face clearly. Yuki's face lightened again, and Touya suddenly realized how long it had been since they had last been together. Alone.   
  
Yukito began lightly pulling on Touya's thin sleeve. "Well, I do need to talk to you," Yuki said, a little more excited now. "C'mon, I know a good place to go. And we can stay there all lunch period, too. Let's go!" With that he ran up the stairs to the first landing, and turned around, waiting for Touya to follow him.  
  
Peach-Arrow instantly knew this would be an interesting lunch period.  
  
Touya grinned, stuck both his lunch and Yukio's extra lunch in his backpack, and followed Yuki upstairs. He followed his friend with a blind trust, all the way up through the deserted corridors to the third story. Yukito knew all the best spots, since he seemed to always know when there was a couple inside a closet, or some other small, private space for lovers.   
  
Soon, they reached the third floor. Yuki guided him down the west-wing hall, opened a brown door, marked CUSTODIAL SUPPLIES and stuffed him inside.  
  
Touya blinked. It was a large walk-in closet that wound around three different shelves, almost half the size of a classroom. What a perfect place to talk, alone. He felt a shiver go through his body, and a comforting hand touched his. Yukito.  
  
Yuki took his hand, tenderly, and guided him towards the back shelves. They could talk in peace back there, and other things beside.   
  
Reaching the back shelf, Yukito pushed Touya down to the cool floor with a thin, muscular hand. Then, he himself descended down to the floor.   
  
Gently, with more tenderness than a child, Yukito kissed Touya deeply and passionatly. Touya accepted the embrace, and returned the kiss with fierce love, gathering Yukito in his arms and rolling, softly, to the floor. Yuki and Touya finally broke their kiss, yet lay on the floor, basking in the love that the other provided in turns. Touya breathed deeply as Yuki delicately kissed all over his neck, and Yukito sighed in ecstasy as Touya touched with his lips and hands all the tender spots along his neck and jaw. Yuki took off his thin glasses, and set them on a shelf.  
  
"You'll forget them there," Touya said matter-of-factly, and rather breathlessly, as Yukito returned to the jumble of legs, arms, and passion.  
  
"To hell with glasses," Yuki said fiercely, kissing his love passionately. "I don't need them to see you."  
  
They remained in the dim room, linked with their firey lover's embrace for a long, long time.   
  
When they finally broke apart, Touya hugged Yuki to his warm body, not wanting to let Yuki go. Yukito closed his eyes, and bowed his head against Touya's calming chest, rising and falling. Touya rested his chin on his love's head, stroked his friend's hair.  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Yukito," he whispered. "But we should really keep this kind of thing to home."  
  
Yukito opened his eyes. His eyes were sad again, and held tears. "That's what I need to talk to you about," he said, swallowing. "We never see each other anymore. School's the only time when we see each other, and even then we don't have many classes together."   
  
Yuki pressed himself to Touya for comfort, and in return Peach-Arrow clenched his arms around Yukito's frail form, trying to protect his friend. Yukito continued, a tear streaking down his cheek. "I miss you Touya. And I'm afraid too. All these girls are teasing me, flirting with me, and I'm scared that someone might find out about us. I love you, Touya, and I don't want anyone to come between us. But I'm afraid that they'll find out, and then, then........."   
  
Touya felt his own heart ache with unhappiness. "Yeah," he agreed gently with Yuki, listening to Yuki fight his tears. "Don't worry, Yuki. Go ahead, you'll feel better if you have a good cry. Yeah, there you go, it's okay."  
  
Touya sat up and grasped Yuki's wrists. He pulled him up, and clutched him even tighter as Yuki began to cry softly. Touya would've preferred Yukito sobbing aloud to whimpering in such pain!   
  
'Yuki's right,' he thought, staring off into the distance of his own thoughts. 'We never see each other any more, outside of school. Only in the mornings do we ever see each other, or at soccer practice.'   
  
Then a fire lit in Touya's heart. 'How dare they!' he thought, eyes sparking. 'How dare all those people try to keep me and Yuki apart!' It had been so long since they last embraced behind a more hospitable door, in a more comfortable room.... But that would change, today!   
  
"Yuki," he said quietly, drying his tears with his shirtsleeve. "Come over to my house. Tomorrow night. Dad and Sakura are both going to be out, and it'll Friday, so we can say you're just spending the night." Then Touya laughed softly. "Then again, you will be, won't you?"  
  
The spectacled boy looked up, happiness coming out on his face. "Really? Can I come, Touya?" his whispered, hopefully.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Touya smiled, looking down at the shining, boyish face of his true love. "It's been so long, Yuki. It hurts, to know, how long it's been since we last were together."  
  
Then Yukito laughed, and stood up. He pulled Touya up with him, and Yuki rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. "What was that," he sniffed. "That you and Yoko talked about, before lunch?"  
  
Touya knew Yukito had a right to know, so he repeated the conversation.  
  
Yuki started grinning, but politely didn't laugh. "You're not taking up her offer, are you, Peach?"  
  
"Nah," Touya returned casually, coolly. "Yoko's a pretty girl, she knows some pretty guys. She'll invite someone else over for her midnight festival continuation. We'll have our own private one. Think you can you make it, Yuki?"  
  
Yukito laughed, aloud this time, much happier. "I can always make it for you, Touya."  
  
"Tomorrow night it is then."  
  
They kissed once more, and exited the closet, thankfully with no students nearby.   
  
"I love you, Touya," Yuki said, hugging Touya.   
  
Touya smiled. "I'll see you Friday night, buddy." Then they split apart, going their separate ways to their classes. Yet this time they weren't sad about being apart. They knew they'd see each other again, and be together again soon.  
  
Little did they know that their conversation had been watched and monitered, and noted. The lovers had made a grave mistake.  
  
They would not realize it, until much later that night. 


	2. Friday Night Surprise

Yukito Mirage by Lady Dragon Fire  
  
Chapter Two - Friday Night  
  
Touya was washing the dishes. He had been forced into doing dishes (again) because he had been at work last Tuesday, and traded with Sakura. Lucky little skunk, too. She and Dad were leaving for a school play by the 8th graders, a rendition of Peter Pan.   
  
'At least there aren't any messed up romances in this one,' Touya thought grimacing, remembering his eventful, and rather humiliating position as Cinderella the year before.   
  
It seemed funny to most people that Sakura and Li Syoran, now in 6th grade at the junior high, still played with that little stuffed bear that Sakura carried around all the time. Then again, Touya was the only person who knew that that stuffed bear was really the Gaurdian Beast of the Clow Cards. Tonight, Sakura was carrying around Kero in her hood, as she and Dad got ready to leave. He could see Kero giving him the 'shifty eyes'. It remembered the interrogation-by-pudding. Too bad. Touya was hoping for another 'meeting' to gain more information about this Yueh person that he kept hearing about in his eavesdropping of Sakura and Li when he came over to talk to her.   
  
"Okay," Fujitaka Kinomoto said, looking at his watch. "Sakura and I will be at that school performance with the Li's, okay? We'll be back around ten-thirty, at the latest."  
  
"There's more than one Li?" Touya asked, turning around from the sink, and somewhat off the subject.  
  
Sakura nodded, picking up her purse. "Of course! Syoran was engaged to Mei-Ling, remember? And his eldest sister came to visit them before they get married, but then she found out that Syoran doesn't want to get married, and......"  
  
Fujitaka pushed Sakura out the door, saying, "Yes honey, that's nice, that's nice." All the while, Sakura continued babbling on about Li's personal life.   
Touya mentally scratched his head with a wet hand, wondering how Sakura knew all this, and why Li would consider telling the little scatter-brain all about the fiasco with getting married. Chinese marriage customs were always such a mess, it seemed to him.   
  
"Okay, so I'll see you guys later. Oh, by the way, Dad, can Yukito spend the night?"  
  
"Well," smiled Dad, to his son while ignoring his daughter's ramblings. "I don't see why not. Tell him we're sorry for not being home. See you later tonight, Touya."  
  
"Bye Dad. See you, Monster." Touya couldn't resist ribbing Sakura one last time, even if she wasn't paying attention, before the door locked and closed. Alone for three and a half hours, maybe more. Perfect.  
  
Touya leisurely completed his dish-washing, then dried his hands and went up to his room to prepare for his guest. Slowly climbing the stairs, he made a mental list of everything to be done.   
  
He had already set out fresh sheets, white with a pale blue flannel to go on top. Blue and white were Yukito's favorite colors. Touya had also removed his mattress from the bed frame, and replaced it on the floor, so there would be no creaking wood to disturb their rambunctious play.  
  
Touya grinned. He was good at this kind of stuff, even if Sakura said he was a cruel, demonical brother with no taste. He had taste, he just saved his creativity for nights like these.  
  
Entering his room, Touya set up the mattress, disassembled the bedframe and moved in to the hall closet. Then he checked his stash of food, making sure he had plenty to take care of Yuki's stomach.   
  
"Man, of course I go after the guy who has the bottomless pit for an appetite," Touya thought aloud, grinning, as he set out the fruit bowl and some chocolate cake he had saved from dessert.  
  
Next he closed the blinds on his windows, so none of the nieghbors could see anything. Lastly, Touya changed from his house clothes to some loose sweats and a too-large shirt. He set out a set of clothes for Yukito as well, for comfort.   
  
Now the evening was just missing one thing, and it was ringing the doorbell right at that very moment. Touya sighed with deep pleasure, for tonight was such a perfect night. Friday, warm, and with chirping crickets, as well as Sakura and Dad gone for several hours. Definite good luck.   
  
Touya padded downstairs, unlocked the door, and cordially greeted Yukito. Yuki was still dressed in his school uniform, carrying his backpack, as if he were coming to tutor somebody. They could never be too careful; there seemed to always be people watching the Kinomoto's door. But now Yukito was safely inside, and Touya closed the door behind him.  
  
Yuki smiled, put his bag down, and stood on his tiptoes to throw his arms around Touya's neck in greeting. Touya wrapped his arms around Yuki and embraced his friend like a brother.  
  
"Well," Yuki smiled at his lover, picking up his bag again. "I just thought I'd let you know, I'm feeling much stronger than at school, so I would expect quite little sleep if I were you tonight."  
  
Touya laughed, and bowed. "It sounds like a good plan to me. This way, my league." Yuki proceeded upstairs, and Touya fell back on their old custom. He sat downstairs, thinking about Yukito and tonight, waiting for the signal.  
After a few minutes, Yuki called him upstairs, and Touya ran up, skipping two steps at a time.   
  
Yukito had changed into the sweats, and had brought along his fuzzy white bunny slippers. He looked beautiful, standing there at the foot of the mattress, waiting for his love to join him. Touya looked passionately at the young man he loved so much, and Yuki returned the gaze.  
  
They stood at the foot of the mattress for a little while, together, arm over shoulder, silent.   
  
"Well, Yuki," Touya said after a few moments. "How do we start? It's been so long, since we last started a night like this."  
  
Yuki beamed up at Touya. "Remember? We used to always start with wrestling. Shall we?"  
  
In reply, Touya grabbed Yuki in a headlock, and jumped onto the bed.   
  
"Hey!" yelled a muffled Yukito's voice. "Not fair! I wanna rematch!"  
  
Touya laughed. He hadn't been this happy for weeks. Yuki suddenly grabbed Touya by the back of his shirt and flipped him over, and sat on his chest. Touya retaliated, and the lovers grappled in their game, each trying to be on top with each move and struggle.  
  
Thus the two friends began their night of forbidden pleasure.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Much later, Touya drowsily looked at the clock. It was only nine fifteen. Plenty of time before Sakura and Dad came home. He had long ago turned the light off, as Yuki gently slept. Touya was perspiring from the hard game of wrestling. Yuki didn't look it, but he was very strong.  
  
Slowly, they had shed their clothing, and given up on the wrestling match. Slowly they had forgotten the game, and just enjoyed being with the other in bed. Now Yuki was tired, and only wanted to sleep in Touya's comforting arms.  
Touya was tired as well, but wanted stay awake, to protect his lover from heaven-knew-what.   
  
Something had disturbed Touya, during their rambunctious play. While Yuki had been wrestling, a sort of - ripple, if you could call it that, went through him. It was like he was a different person for a moment. Then Yukito was the same again.   
  
But that had unsettled Peach-Arrow greatly. Now he felt that again, as he lay in the darkness, holding the boy he loved so much. But the effect of the ripple didn't go away. Touya wanted to make sure Yuki was all right. Gently, he slid Yukito out of his arms and sat up. He clicked the bedside light on, as to gaze at the naked youth that slept next to him, make sure that nothing was wrong. Touya wanted to make sure that Yukito was all right, that the boy he loved was not changed one bit, as it seemed.  
  
The light bulb gently glowed, upon not only the face that lay on the pillow next to Touya, but also the slowly twisting features of Touya's face that had terror and disgust scrawled on it's features.   
  
Laying next to him was not gentle, romantic Yukito Tsukisiro, but a pale,   
teal-skinned young girl, sleeping quietly, her long, curly hair slightly damp from her sweat and body heat. She had a faint luminescence, and two, triangular green marks on her forehead. She seemed very young, but not much younger than Touya. And she seemed very, frighteningly familiar......  
  
With a stifled cry of anger, Touya awoke the girl. She was alert and awake in an instant, drawing the bed sheets around her naked form. But Touya was furious. Not only was this not Yuki, but it was spirit. A familiar, very unwelcome one.  
  
Touya watched the girl cower against the pillows, not in fear, but worry, like a child caught with candy. He didn't shout, not wanting to attract any ears from outside, but hissed sharply, into her face, with greater rage than many could ever muster into such an innocent face.  
  
"You pushed me off a cliff in the form of my little sister, now you take the place of Yukito? What do you want, Mirror Spirit? What have you done to Yuki?" 


End file.
